


Orange Colored Sky

by generalatomicsgalleria (charmingotter)



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Sole Survivor: Sun - Freeform, mostly fluff tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 15:23:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8214094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmingotter/pseuds/generalatomicsgalleria
Summary: Hancock and Sunshine get stuck together during a radstorm after an argument





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally done from a prompt given to me by [corvegaassemblyplant](https://corvegaassemblyplant.tumblr.com/) on [my tumblr](http://generalatomicsgalleria.tumblr.com/)

The Red Rocket Truck Stop wasn’t the most glamorous place he had ever been, but it was better than most and more importantly it was keeping them out of the radstorm. Hancock ground out his last cigarette in the old ashtrash on the table. Of course, it was his last one, he thought, how could anything else have happened on a day like this?

Dogmeat whined, brushing his nose against Hancock’s hand again. “Hush, it’s just a storm,” he told the mutt quietly, reaching up to scratch behind his ears. “You better not go running off again. You’ve caused enough trouble today,” he said.

Sighing, he dared a glance over at Sun, who had not so much as looked in his direction since she had bandaged up his shoulder for him about an hour ago. She sat as far away from him as possible, sitting in an old chair by a doorway that almost sat her out in the rain. Keeping watch, she had said. He had just rolled his eyes. It was just a flimsy excuse so she wouldn’t have to look at him. Every once in awhile the rain would blow in on her a bit, though she refused to move. Too stubborn to give in. She was already soaking wet though because she had had to go drag Dogmeat out from under an old car when it first started thundering. Hancock had offered to help but had been met with an icy glare and a firm no. He had thought it best not to argue. 

She wasn’t exactly mad at him anymore, he could tell, but she wasn’t happy with him either. Though the same could be said for himself.

_“Dammit, Hancock, you’re not allowed to risk your life for me!”_ had been her exact words when finally they were all safely away from the raiders. Which was complete bullshit, Hancock thought. She was allowed to risk her life for a dog but he wasn’t allowed to risk his life for her? Plus, he wouldn’t have had to risk anything for her if she hadn’t jumped in front of the damn dog like an idiot!

An opinion he had made the mistake of voicing while she was digging the bullet out of shoulder. He wasn’t sure what was worse, the look she had given him or the way she had pressed her thumb into his shoulder to make it hurt more. He had known better than to say anything else after that, even as she began mumbling about what a stupid jackass he was.

Sun shivered, the chill in the air doing nothing to help her rain soaked clothes. He sighed again, standing up. Grabbing his coat off the table, he trudged over to her. She didn’t look up when he dropped the coat in her lap, but mumbled a quiet, “Thank you,” as she put it on. It was a bit big on her, but it was dry at least.

Hancock hummed, leaning against the side of the doorframe opposite her. “Sun,” he said, “you know I love this mutt.” He patted Dogmeat on top of the head absently. “I’m pretty fond of you too though,”he continued. He tried not to think of the way he avoided the word ‘love’ in context with her. He had enough on his mind as it was right now. “So, yeah, I don’t think it was the brightest move diving in front of him like that, but I jumped in front of you so I guess I can understand your thinking. I’m sorry I called you an idiot though. That was a really jackass sorta thing to say,” he said, hoping to make things lighter. He looked down at Sun, trying to gauge her reaction. All he could see was her massive amount of blond hair that she had piled on top of her head. She refused to look up, but her fingers gripped the sleeves of his coat tight enough to make knuckles white.

After a moment she finally looked up, her green eyes softer than before. “You’re not allowed to risk your life for me like that again,” she told him firmly, but her expression said he had been forgiven.

Hancock shook his head. “No promises, Sunshine.” He grinned.

She rolled her eyes. “I told you to stop calling me that,” she said, but smiled.

“Sorry, I slip,” he shrugged. Nodding back towards the table he was sitting at, he said, “Come on, you’re gonna end up glowing if you keep sitting out here.”

Sun nodded, standing up. “Or end up looking like you,” she said, bumping his shoulder with his.

“What a shame that’d be,” he mused, watching her walk ahead of him. The thought of losing her struck him again and he sighed. He’d tell her how he felt one day, but not today. There’d been enough excitement for now.

Another round of thunder sounded suddenly and he almost laughed, thinking of that old song he always heard. _‘I was walking along, minding my business, When love came and hit me in the eye.’_ Flash, bam, alakazam, he thought.


End file.
